


Rent

by clockwork_knight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Kink Meme, M/M, Pseudo beastility, Sticky, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_knight/pseuds/clockwork_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini fill for the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rent

Mini fill for a anon kink meme

 

Steeljaw grits his teeth and growls as the mech kneels behind him and moves his tail aside. His frame tenses when something slick and hot brushes against the rim of his valve before slowly pushing in. It hurts more than he expects it to. The lube helps ease some of the pain. Still he doesn't like it and thus he continues to growl, digging his claws into the matted carpet.

Slowly the mech begins to work his eager spike into the protesting valve, gripping the feline’s hip to prevent him from pulling away. He pushes half way in then pulls out and roughly thrusts back into the snug valve. “Relax.”

“Nggggg! Easy for you to say! ” The golden mech hisses then lets out a low growl of discomfort as the sensor-rich mesh lining of his valve walls stretches around the intruder. He stiffens more as pain flares in his pelvic frame when the mech pulls back then drives in again, harshly.

Frowning, the mech begins rubbing his free hand over the arched backstrut and massaging the base of the twitching tail in an attempt to get the feline to relax. "You know the terms of the agreement we had when I picked you up off the streets and took you in. No chains, no cages, you get all the energon you want within healthy reason and you are basically free to do what you will.” The mech rocks his hips, moaning in pleasure. “As payment for these privileges you wear a collar and submit to me.”

The mech settles into a steady unhurried pace, pulling out part way then easing back in with slowly measured thrusts.

Steeljaw bares his fangs and growls in pain as the mech pushes deeper in, and presses on the most deeply buried nodes that sends intense sensations through his frame. He rolls his aft back onto the mechs spike and squeezes his optics shut, just wanting it to be over and done with.

The mech bucks his hips forward, burying his thick spike in the well-lubricated valve, overload sweeping relentlessly through his frame. He pulls out, silvery white transfluid splattering the golden thighs and dripping from the feline’s valve. “Clean yourself up, kitty.”

"My designation is Steeljaw. " The feline hisses, lips curling in disgust when the mechs spike slips out and a rush of fluids follows it. 

“Your designation is whatever I choose it to be.” The mech smirks.

Steeljaw immediately stands and trots to the small washracks to clean the sticky fluids off his plating, the dull pain in his pelvic frame flaring with each step. He clicks the shower on, enjoying the feel of hot water cascading over his frame, washing away all traces of transfluid. Sagging he leans against the cool tiles, optics closed, letting the warming liquid flow over his frame. The steady and heavy thrum of hot water on his sore pelvic frame feels wonderful.

Thinking about it, all the mech ever seems to ask for is some companionship and someone to talk to. And a quick frag every now and then, and even then it is never overly painful. While he doesn't really enjoy being interfaced with, it is tolerable and greatly preferable to roaming the streets.

Sighing he turns the water off and shakes like a common feline then makes his way back to the main room, only to find it unoccupied.

He doesn't think much of it, after all the mech often leaves at odd hours and doesn't return until late into the cycle with the faint stink of energon clinging to his plating.

Yawning, Steeljaw jumps onto the modest berth and lays down, rapidly drifting off into recharge.


End file.
